


Secret Relationship? Please

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Series: Not So Secret Relationship [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone kind of suspects, I finally did it, I made up a planet and a species I feel like I am finally in the VLD fandom, I mean kind of, Keith and Lance are just dumb and don't realize, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, boys looks at stars, i'm great i know, implied sex, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Keith and Lance think they're being super sneaky about their relationship, but they're really not. Cue cute banter and a funny reveal scene.





	Secret Relationship? Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance one-shot! I've been in this fandom for so long but I've never written for it. I may write more, who knows! Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

“Keith! Babe! You gotta be quieter. They’re gonna find us out in no time if you don’t learn how to shut up.” The two of them had just left Lance’s room and were heading to the main deck. It was the middle of the night and Lance wanted to see the stars so he started dragging his boyfriend through the hall. Keith was giggling like an idiot. 

“I should be saying that to you, Mr. I Never Shut Up.” Keith retorted, pausing his footsteps once they reached the center of the bridge. 

“You like it when I talk! You admitted it!” Lance pulled Keith closer, their chests flush against each other, Lance’s arms circling around Keith’s waist to hold him tightly. Keith had a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. 

“That must have been a moment of weakness that I have no recollection of,” Keith stated, trying to hold back his smile as Lance got more riled up.

“It literally happened five minutes ago,” Lance deadpanned, face sneaking closer to Keith’s. “I was there, I remember it very clearly.”

“Hmm, no,” Keith said, lips teasingly close to Lance’s now. Just an inch or two closer and they would be kissing, one of Lance’s favorite things to do with his boyfriend. “Can’t remember anything like that.”

“I can’t believe you sometimes,” Lance whispered softly, hooded eyes glancing away from Keith’s lips to his eyes. Keith was focused on his lips, they were obviously thinking the same thing. Lance closed his eyes, leaning loser and about to make contact when all of a sudden -

“Keith, Lance?” They sprung apart of the sound of Allura’s voice. She walked onto the bridge in her nightclothes, undoubtedly taking notice of their flushed cheeks and downcast eyes. “What are you guys doing up so late?”

Lance looked at her, wondering how much he would have to lie in order to keep his and Keith’s relationship a secret. “I just wanted to see some stars. Keith was awake too so I dragged him along.”

“Oh,” She said, rubbing her eyes and yawning. “I guess that makes sense. Please get to bed soon, we’re landing on our next planet early tomorrow.” 

“Of course, princess. We were just about to go to bed,” Keith said, finally looking up at the princess as she left. They both watched as Allura retreated to her bedroom. 

Lance laughed lightly as soon as she was out of earshot. “That was close,” He said, turning to face Keith again, taking his hand from where it was between them. 

“I was kind of freaking out,” Keith admitted, swinging their hands between them. 

“No! You, not making any eye contact and hardly talking? No way!” Lance gave a small laugh again, exaggerating things in order to slightly pick on his boyfriend. 

“Shut up, Lance,” He said, laughing a little too. “That was the closest call we’ve had yet.” 

“We need to be more risky, then,” Lance suggested. “We could get caught in so many better and more dramatic ways.”

“Not right now, tiger. Let’s just wait a few more weeks until things have cooled down more. Everyone’s so stressed already, we shouldn’t surprise or put more stress on anyone.” Keith started slowly walking in the direction of their rooms, pulling Lance along with him. Lance bumped their shoulders together and stayed close as they continued to walk.

“You know I have no problem with keeping our relationship a secret. I am always up for what makes you most comfortable. But I don’t think it’s going to ruin anyone’s life if we told them. Shiro might freak a little since you’re basically his little brother, but other than that, I think everything will be fine.” Lance reassured, stopping their walk and turning to face Keith instead of just walking besides him. 

Keith looked up at him, giving him a small smile and squeezing his hand. “Thank you,” Keith whispered. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” 

“I know,” Lance grinned, kissing the back of Keith’s hand. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “And so humble, too.”

*

It was the ass-crack of dawn, at least according to Lance. Allura had sounded the alarm after he didn’t get up. Keith hadn’t been effective at getting him to wake up. The others had sent him to retrieve Lance after breakfast, yet Keith had attempted to wake him up before just collapsing in bed with him. Two snoring boys did not make Allura happy, therefore, she sounded the alarm. 

Now, both Lance and Keith were standing in their paladin uniform on the bridge as Shiro briefed them on the newest planet they were visiting. Lance may have been trying to listen, but that doesn’t mean he was doing a good job. Keith was doing an even worse job than Lance. He was just standing there with his eyes closed. Lance wouldn’t be surprised if Keith was actually sleeping. His boyfriend was a terrifying person, if anyone could fall asleep while standing, it would definitely be him. 

“Please remember, the Korniks are incredible at reading body language and facial expressions,” Shiro droned on. “They will notice if you are bored and they will notice if you do anything stupid and try to hide it. Don’t do anything stupid and try to hide it. Got it, Lance?”  
“Hey!” Lance sleepily protested. Pidge laughed at his expense and Hunk just shrugged. Did his friends really expect that little of him? 

“We’re entering their atmosphere! Be ready to leave the castle in just a few minutes, paladins.” Allura announced from her perch where she was flying the ship. Lance tapped Keith on the shoulder, quietly laughing as Keith shocked awake. 

“We’re almost there, sleepy head,” Lance said, trying to talk softly. 

“I need space coffee,” Keith complained, leaning against Lance and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Buddy, the whole crew is around. I’m not complaining, just reminding you that this looks a little gay,” Lance told Keith, slinging an arm around his waist to hold Keith more steady. 

“Fuck ‘em, you and Hunk do this all the time,” Keith countered, snuggling further into Lance’s neck. 

“True, but that’s normal for me and Hunk. Up until a few months ago we only fought,” Lance reminded him. 

“I really don’t care right now,” Keith claimed. Lance smiled and hugged him a bit closer. Would Keith probably regret this in a few hours? Yes. Is Lance going to stop it? No way. He just shrugged in the direction of Hunk and Shiro’s questioning gazes. 

Allura landed the castle. The planet had a purple sky, filled with soft pink clouds. Lance thought it looked a bit like a cotton-candy world, all fluffy and sweet. The grass was noticeably thicker than Earth’s, and a soft hue of blue. The paladins started to leave, Lance following them while dragging Keith with him. Keith was obviously mad that he has to actually move his legs. 

When Lance and Keith stepped out of the castle they were surrounded by the Konrik people. The rest of the team was quite a bit ahead of them, already talking to the inhabitants of the planet. They were shorter than the average human, some of the tallest were just slightly larger than Pidge. Their hair was long and flowing, some of the shortest haircuts still fell past their shoulders. The Korniks’ hair and skin colors blended in perfectly with the planet. Their hair and skin was a mix and match of soft blues, greens, pinks, purples, and pale yellows. They all had more than two eyes but no more than six. Keith was obviously shocked. 

“How do they still look so human? Like, they all look familiar but they still look wrong?” He whispered into Lance’s ear, his arm coming to sit on Lance’s waist, wrapping around his back. If anyone saw them, they would assume that they were a couple. Keith was so close - closer than they had ever been seen. His head was still resting on his shoulder, Lance’s arm was still around his waist and Keith’s was around his. There was no space between them. Lance could feel the excitement welling up in his veins, he felt like he was going to burst.  
“No, I know exactly what you mean,” Lance whispered back, making eye contact with Keith before staring back out into the crowd. “They look a lot like humans. They look like humans that got mixed in with colorful play-doh.”

Keith hummed thoughtfully and cocked his head to the side, thinking about what Lance said. “Hmm, you’re not wrong.”

Lance scoffed. “Of course I’m not wrong, I’m 99.9% right all the time.”

“But that still means that you’re a little bit wrong,” Keith contradicted. 

“No, it means that I have such little error that I am basically the same thing as right.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, separating himself from Lance and walking to join the others. “You’re wrong right now, Lance.” 

“Never, babe.” Lance said, running to keep up with Keith. 

*

“Thank you for such a lovely feast, Queen,” Allura commented, placing her napkin back on the table. 

“Of course, Princess Allura. You and your paladins are always here on Kornik, may this feast honor that promise.” The Queen raised her glass, toasting to her promise. All of the citizens raised their glasses as well. Lance nearly knocked his over when trying to hastily reach for it. Keith snorted from across the table, gracefully holding his glass in the air with no problem. Lance playfully sneered back at him, causing Keith to smile even more. 

“What is even happening? Keith, why are you smiling? Did a puppy die?” Pidge jokingly asked, taking notice of Keith’s light attitude. 

“No, Lance is being clumsy,” Keith explained as they all lowered their glasses at the end of the toast. 

“Oh, that makes complete sense. But why are you so cracked up about it? In fact, you’ve been so happy these past few weeks. Not that that is a bad thing!” Pidge exclaimed. 

Lance gave Keith a cocky smirk from across the table. Lance was the reason why Keith had been so happy recently. They had finally gotten together after months of flirting and dancing around each other.  
“I don’t really know, but I’m really glad that I’m more happy now.” Keith replied to Pidge, smiling at Lance the whole time. 

*

The rest of the dinner passed without any more interesting incidents, to Keith and Lance’s relief. The team started to head back to the castle, before they were stopped by the Queen. 

“Princess Allura, my planet and I invite you and your paladins to stay in our suites in the castle. I promise that your castle will remain safe where it is. Of course, if you prefer to stay in your castle we will not be offended,” The Queen said with an air of grace. 

Allura quickly looked at the paladins, quickly judging their reactions. Apparently, they all seemed chill. “We would be most honored to accept your gracious hospitality.” 

“Kiss up,” Keith whispered in Lance’s ear as they were escorted to their rooms. 

“Don’t blame her for wanting to seem like a responsible and humble leader,” Lance countered. Keith shrugged his shoulders, which is what he did when he realized Lance was mostly right but didn’t want to admit it. 

“And here is your room, sirs,” The whole group came to halt before the mentioned door. 

“Uh, what sirs do you mean? I didn’t realize we were sharing,” Lance said, scratching the back of his neck. He let out an “Ow!” as Allura elbowed him in the stomach with a hiss of “Don’t sound ungrateful!” “Not that there is a problem with that!” He quickly corrected. 

The guard gave them a puzzled look. “Of course, this room is for you two,” He gestured to Keith and Lance. “Since you are two are a couple. If you would prefer two separate rooms that can certainly arranged in no time at all.”

“We - we, we’re not -” Keith started to sputter. Lance knew he had to save this quick. 

“Oh, of course! Sorry, completely left my mind for a moment then. Thank you,” Lance said, opening the door and pulling Keith in. His voice dropped to a whisper. “Just go along with whatever I do or say, kay?”

Keith nodded and Lance reopened the door, instantly throwing on an air of awe. “Wow! This room is absolutely stunning!” Him and Keith rejoined the others in the hallway, quickly being shown where everyone else would be sleeping. Once the guard left everyone turned to them in an instant. Lance felt like he was in a weird high-school movie and the mean girls were about to grill him. 

“What did he mean by ‘couple?’” Shiro asked, and uh oh, he was using his dad voice. Tentative, he was definitely asking a question and he was definitely trying to be respectful and non-judgemental. But it was still scaring the shit out of Lance. 

“He probably just read our body language wrong!” Lance defended. “You were talking about they are experts in reading signals and shit, they probably are just used to different types of body language than we are.” 

“Hmm,” Allura said thoughtfully. “That is probably what happened. You guys would obviously tell us if you were in a relationship.”

“O-Obviously,” Lance agreed, sharing a quick glance with Keith. He was just blushing furiously.

“Do you guys want separate rooms?” Shiro asked.

Keith was the one to speak up this time. “No, we’ll be fine. It’ll just be like a sleepover. Lance can paint my nails and we’ll totally gossip about all the cute girls.” Lance laughed, draping an arm around Keith’s shoulders. 

“Babe, you don’t even like girls.” 

“Yes, I do!”

“Not romantically. We have to talk about boys in order to gossip about romance.” 

“I can talk about girls in a non-romantic way. I’m a feminist. God, Lance, are you sexist? I think you’re sexist for saying I can’t talk about girls platonically. Do you only see girls as objects? ‘Cause that’s what you’re implying.” Keith said, obviously joking and trying to get a rise out of Lance. 

Lance and Pidge both rolled their eyes in unison. “Let’s go to bed, idiot.” 

*

Keith slammed the door shut and pushed Lance against it, his lips on his neck in an instant. 

“Woah,” Lance said, closing his eyes and relaxing against the door. “Not complaining, but what are you doing?” 

Keith pulled with a breathless grin, stepping closer to Lance and slotting a leg in between Lance’s. “Soundproof,” He said, like that one word explained the impromptu make-out session. “All the walls are soundproof. Plus, we’re at least 50 feet away from anyone else’s room. We can be as loud as we want.”  
Lance could feel his heart rate quicken as he took in the information. “We haven’t had an opportunity like this in forever,” Lance breathed, easing Keith’s head closer with a finger under his chin. “I’m gonna make you moan so loud.” 

Keith smirked. “Bet you can’t.”

Lance smirked back. “Oh, baby, I totally can.” He pulled Keith’s lips to his, getting lost in the sensation of too much. 

*

Their night was . . . eventful and long, to say the least. It was the second day in a row that Lance completely exhausted. Keith, too. They shuffled their way down to breakfast, taking notice of how quiet everyone was being. Keith sat down next to Shiro, Lance across from him and seated next to Allura. It was just the paladins, Coran, Allura. 

“Lance,” Hunk said, getting his attention. “You look like shit.” 

Lance grinned. “Thanks, buddy. Can always count on you for encouragement.” Pidge snorted, digging into her fruit. 

“He totally has a hickey, look at his neck,” Pidge said, breaking the brief silence. Keith’s eyes went to Lance’s neck, eyes widening. 

“How the fuck did we miss that this morning?” He whispered tensely. Pidge started cackling. 

“Shut it, you gremlin!” Lance exclaimed. Pressing down on his neck, he found a few sore spots that were definitely hickeys by this point. 

“I feel like this is a good time to bring up the weird noises I heard from your room last night?” Allura mentioned. Keith buried his head in his arms, groaning, Lance facepalmed. 

“Fuck,” Lance expressed. “We forgot that Allura shared a wall on that one side. The walls definitely aren’t as soundproof as we thought.”

“So, Lance and Keith,” Shiro said with fake sweetness. “Anything you’d like to tell us?”

Lance gave him a fake smile back. “No, we’re good. Thanks though.” Keith just groaned again.


End file.
